The Duet
by TheStarter
Summary: After an accident with Crazy Hand that ends him up hospitalized, Master Hand holds a concert on Smashville starring Kirby and Jigglypuff to raise funds for his medical bills.


**Author's Note:** You can blame lots of deviantArt cruising for Kirby fanart for this fic. I just think those two puffball's are really cute.

Anyways, the story begins:

It was a starry night in Smashville, the time being 7:55 p.m. Almost all the concert seats were filled, half of them being smashers, the other half being young girls and some _flamboyant_ boys.

Half the audience didn't really want to be there, mainly because it was against their will, but the other half couldn't wait for the event to unfold, all for different reasons.

"Oh, I simply can't wait for this duet! Don't you agree, Mario?" Peach said, looking to her right.

"Oh, you bet-a." Mario said, sitting there with his elbow on the elbow rest, and his hand on his head, seemingly bored.

Mr. Game & Watch, the stage director, ordered R.O.B., the tech guy to point the spotlight to the left side of the stage. Before the stars could get ready, Luigi came into the spotlight and told a few jokes.

"H-hello, everyone. It's-a me, Luigi! And I've-a got some-a funny jokes for you to enjoy." The crowd sat there, waiting for Luigi shenanigans to ensue. The looks on their faces made Luigi more nervous.

"Uh... What would you call a..." He looked at Bowser, feeding off of Luigi's stage fright. "...A koopa that says he didn't kidnap a princess?" Luigi hesitated.

"A liar!" Luigi said. Bowser glared at Luigi for a moment. Mario and Peach laughed at the joke, slowly causing the people next to them to begin laughing.

Eventually, most of the crowd began breaking out laughing. Even Bowser. Nearly all, except for King Dedede.

King Dedede sat at the very back, with the grumpiest look on his face. He really did not want to have to suffer through another one of Kirby's deadliest attacks; his singing voice.

Suddenly, Meta Knight had teleported to a seat next to King Dedede. He would've been surprised, but his bitter mood overtook all other emotions.

"Hello, King Dedede." Meta Knight said, nonchalantly.

"Well, hey. What do want?" Dedede asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that you've forgotten about the other puff's singing effects." Meta Knight informed.

"Whaddya mean?"

"If the Pokémon sings, people have a 55% chance of falling asleep. This means, not only will Kirby destroy your non-existent ears, but you may be waking up to that sound." Dedede's dour mood turned even dourer.

"Oh, great..." King Dedede moaned, looking down. This was gonna one heck of a night. He could only hope that something went haywire as soon as Kirby stepped on stage.

As Luigi's comedy routine ended, the lights had dimmed. It was time for the feature presentation! Master Hand floated from the right side of the stage into the spotlight.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and other unidentifiable creatures, we welcome you to listen to _'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?'_ performed by Kirby and Jigglypuff!" Master Hand remembered of the top of his... palm?

Half of the audience cheered for the toy couple. They really didn't care about the singing part; they just wanted to see the two cutest puffballs sing together.

Master Hand exited by floating up. The spotlight where he used to be diverted into two, going to each side of the stage.

Jigglypuff, the spotlight following her, dashed towards one of the microphones. She was very excited to be noticed in front of many people, especially for her singing. Thankfully, she _would _be noticed because of that...

Kirby shyly walked towards his duet partner, not noticing the microphone for him. She had to gesture him to notice it.

As Kirby grabbed it, he noticed the audience. He looked at the people who were looking right back at him. He really did not feel comfortable doing this. Some people, like Pit, tried silently cheering for him.

He looked back at Jigglypuff, who was very eager for the track to begin. He noticed her glee, even though everyone was watching everything she did. This confused Kirby at first, but shortly, he knew why she was happy.

She wasn't alone.

Kirby's nervousness immediately turned into excitement. It didn't matter what happened in the situation, as long as it happened with her, he'd be glad.

The track began playing. Jigglypuff grabbed the microphone and began singing the lyrics to the song.

_Tonight, you're mine... Completely _

_You give your love, so sweetly _

Some audience members began feeling drowsy. King Dedede didn't feel anything, though. He thought Meta Knight was just blowing smoke.

_Tonight, the light of love is in your eyes _

_But, will you love me tomorrow? _

A noticeable amount of audience members began sleeping. In fact, the curtain behind Kirby and Jigglypuff rose to reveal the backup singers, Pikachu, Toon Link, and Lucas, to be knocked out on the floor.

King Dedede saw Kirby take the mic. He cringed as he saw Kirby open his mouth.

_**IS THIS A LASTING... TREASURE!?**_

All of the audience members sprang up, as if being shocked by Pikachu. Olimar's glass dome had almost shattered. Jigglypuff, the one closest to Kirby's extremely loud singing, seemed to be unfazed by this.

Her ears nearly shattered, but she did not want her performance to be tainted. Not only that, but she was afraid that she'd hurt Kirby's feelings.

_**OR JUST A MOMENT'S... PLEASURE!? **_

"I'm-a so sorry, but this is not-a pleasure of-a mine!" Mario yelled, covering his ears. Bowser growled and hid inside his shell.

The girls/flamboyant boys were shocked, even though almost all of them knew about Kirby's singing ability. Some of them ran away from the concert, only to realize they were on a floating stage.

_**CAN I... BELIEVE... THE MAGIC OF YOUR SIGHS!? **_

King Dedede remembered the pain all too familiarly. The only difference was that Kirby wasn't purposely doing this to defeat King Dedede.

He looked over to Meta Knight, who was just sitting idly, swinging his feet. King Dedede was shocked- for a second. He noticed the blue colored ear plugs on him. It seems that Master Hand forgot to check him.

_**WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW!? **_

The rumbling had stopped. King Dedede had glared at Meta Knight. He tapped his shoulder. Meta Knight looked at Dedede with eyes that said "What's the problem?".

Dedede reached for Meta Knight's ear plugs, only to have him teleport a short distance away, saying "Fool" all the while.

_Tonight, with words... unspoken _

There were only a few non-smasher audience members left. A couple ended up sleeping in each other's arms after hugging each other for what they thought was their last moments.

_You say that I'm the only one... _

Pit, after wanting to fly away from the concert, fell back down after sleeping from Jigglypuff's singing. He landed in Ike's lap.

Ike was shocked for a brief moment, until he fell asleep as well. Two girls looked at this, then pulled out their cell phones to snag a picture and post it on all of their social network accounts later.

_But, will my heart... be broken... _

Peach, for some reason, legitimately enjoyed everything so far. She was unaffected by both Kirby's atrocious acapella, or Jigglypuff's wavelengths. Zelda had shielded herself from everything using some sort of magic spell.

_When the night... meets the mor...ning sun? _

Fox and Falco called in Slippy and Peppy to pick them up from this mess. But, this would cause even more problems...

_**I'D LIKE TO KNOW... THAT, YOUR LOVE...! **_

As Slippy and Peppy flew in, Kirby's wavelengths affected the trajectory of their arwings. Slippy instinctively yelled "Get this guy off me!", while Peppy did multiple barrel rolls, which did not solve the problem. They ejected themselves and parachuted safely to the ground.

_**IS LOVE I CAN... BE SURE OF! **_

Wario was eating garlic. The strong odors actually repelled the unique sound waves Kirby and Jigglypuff had possessed. Too bad no one else sat next to him because, well, he ate garlic.

_**SO TELL ME NOW, AND I WON'T ASK AGAIN...! **_

Soon, Kirby's singing got so loud, the concert's ceiling began falling in pieces. Everyone shuffled for a way to get away before the next chorus began.

_**WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME... TOMORROW!? **_

Mario looked for Yoshi, who was outside of the concert, hopped onto him, and jumped off the stage.

Olimar got pikmin onions to lift him gently down to the ground.

Sonic just... ran.

Donkey Kong banged the floor to make a hole where he and Diddy could fall down while using his jetpack.

Link remembered the Song of Soaring, stole Zelda's spare Ocarina, and went to the next owl statue.

Pokémon Trainer made Charizard fly him out of there.

Everyone else just decided to run off. The only ones left were Dedede and Meta Knight.

"Holy smokes! Meta Knight, we gotta get outta here!" King Dedede exclaimed. Grabbing Meta Knight's hand, he made him drop his ear plugs. Dedede bolted toward the door, only to have it blocked by a ceiling chunk.

Meta Knight then glared at King Dedede, who only gave him a meek, yet menacing grin.

Kirby and Jigglypuff, facing each other, finished the lyrics by singing at the same time. Jigglypuff's warm, inviting eyes somehow made Kirby sing softly now! Too bad the concert was in shambles at this point.

_So tell... me now... and I won't ask again _

_Will you still love me... tomorrow? _

_Will you still love me... tomorrow? _

_Will you still love me... tomorrow? _

The music track ended. They looked towards the seats, all of them being empty. King Dedede just stared at them, until a small chunk of ceiling landed on Meta Knight's head, tumbling him over.

King Dedede began clapping wildly. The duet shrugged as they saw Master Hand punch through the barrage that blocked Meta Knight and Dedede earlier.

"Wow! Incredible!" He exclaimed. He was holding a big stack of cash, almost the size of Kirby.

King Dedede couldn't believe it. After nearly destroying the building, and everyone in it, he expected Kirby to get in huge trouble.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Kirby and that other pink puff nearly killed everyone, including me! How does he get off scot-free?"

"Well, you guys have survived much worse, like Luigi's jokes." Master Hand said, with a very low "Hey!" heard from Luigi.

"And besides, these funds are more than enough to repair both this stage and Crazy Hand's medical funds!" Master Hand turned to Kirby and Jigglypuff.

"Thank you guys for your marketability. You get a bonus." Master Hand said, giving the two 25 dollars each. "Spend it together." He said, floating away.

Kirby looked at Jigglypuff, making her think of one thing: food. They both were quite hungry after their performance, so they thought they'd continue the night by going out.

Kirby called a warp star, and hopped on it, inviting Jigglypuff to climb aboard. She obliged. The two then flew off into the night sky.

King Dedede and Meta Knight, rubbing his head, stood there, shocked at Master Hand's reaction.

"Man... Why does Kirby _always_ get away with this kinda stuff!?" Dedede exclaimed. Meta Knight noticed a platform rise from outside the concert.

"Well, King Dedede, the most prominent thing is Kirby's behavior. He's mostly nice towards everyone." They began walking toward the platform.

"Yeah, yeah, 'Kirby's nice' and all that." King Dedede said, waving his hand away in a repulsed manner. "But how does he be friends with anyone after nearly killing them... by _singing_?"

"Well, the concert did save Crazy Hand, Dedede. You know how many people enjoy fighting him, right?"

"Hm... " Dedede was puzzled. It seemed that anything that Kirby did that seemed bad, it'd turn out to be good in some way.

They stood onto the platform. Its slow descent began.

"Well, fine. At least Kirby's horrible singing wasn't as bad as it was before. But, I still have to wonder... How does a guy like Kirby find love?"

"I don't really think Kirby and Jigglypuff are in love." Meta Knight said. "At least not yet."

"Hmph. It doesn't really matter to me." Dedede said, obviously jealous. The platform reached the floor. The path back to the mansion was only three minutes away.

They noticed many of the other smashers practically crawling back to the mansion, thankful that the "stars" would be away for the night.

"Lightweights..." Dedede retorted. He began walking alongside Meta Knight.

"Hey, Meta Knight. You wanna know something funny?" Dedede said.

"What?"

"That twenty-five dollars won't be enough to fill Kirby up! Hehe. Maybe his little date will be ruined." Dedede chuckled. Meta Knight sighed.

"Another despicable factor about you, Dedede. You're always hoping bad things happen to people."

"Whatever. I'm not gonna stop being the guy I am just for attention." They reached the doorstep.

Meta Knight held the door open for King Dedede. He watched him walk in without him saying a word. As Meta Knight walked in, about to close the door behind him, he heard something he'd thought he'd never hear from King Dedede.

"Thanks."

Meta Knight was surprised, but slightly. Perhaps he was taking Dedede's slight gratitude a little too seriously.

...Dot dot dot. Right? Question mark.

Disclaimer: The song and lyrics to _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?_ do **not** belong to me. They belong to The Shirelles.

**Author's Note:** I feel like I kind of slacked with the rest of the characters. Maybe I'll write a prequel to this, or just write another smashing story.

Thank you for reading, and all constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
